Kyo's Sappy Love Story
by HikariMoon
Summary: Kei is the new resident of the Sohma family household. She knew Shigure when they were younger and now because of hard times at home she's coming to live at his house! When Kei meets Kyo an interesting relationship starts, but how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Okay this is my joined fanfic w/ Kurige (Kooreegee…also know as Kuri, u know like curry) She did mosta the writing and I did the editing. Oh yes! Keishin is said kayshin and she is our oc. Neither of us own Fruits Basket but we love the show and manga. Enjoy the ficcy and have fun imagining the interesting…predicaments… .

(blah blah blah) means actions

Blah blah blah- means thoughts

"blah blah blah" means speaking

"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda, and I'm pretty sure you already know about my story. How I lived in a tent and came upon the Zodiac animals, at first meeting Shigure and Yuki. But that's the past story, of everything about everything, and how I ended up here. But now I have another story to tell you, not of me, but of my friend Kyo, and his recent adventure."

"I guess it all started a few months ago, when Shigure told us of our new coming visitor. We were sitting at dinner eating rice when he brought up the subject."

Shigure "I guess I better tell you guys that we're going to be having a temporary guest for a while."

Yuki "You mean you decide to tell us _now_? Who's coming?"

Shigure " Do you remember Keishin, the little girl who used to live not far from here?"

Yuki " How could I forget. The little twirp was always over here, she never left you alone."

Tohru "Um guys? Are you ever going to fill us in on this?" (questioning look on face)

Kyo (hasn't taken his eyes off dinner) "Does it really matter?"

Shigure "Yes yes, sorry. About twelve years ago this little girl named Keishin lived not from here with her mom. You could say that her mom wasn't always the nicest person, often yelling at the poor girl. So she spent most of her time over here, and we were buddies. We did everything together basically, and even Yuki didn't mind having her around."

Yuki " As long as she didn't touch me, everything was ok."

Shigure "Shut up Yuki, let me finish. Any way, what happened was that they moved somewhere off in the mountains, her mom wanted to try to get away from everything. I've kept in touch with them, and they are having serious problems, so Keishin is coming to stay with us for a while. I thought it might be cool for her to be around again, and I'm sure Tohru won't mind having another girl in the house!"

Tohru "Another girl coming to live with us? Oh how exciting! When is she coming?"

Shigure (laughs) " It should only be by this weekend. That should give us enough time to prepare for her stay.

Kyo (who hasn't said anything this whole time) "Great, another girl coming to live in the house. Perfect."

Yuki "Where will she be staying?"

Shigure " Well I was thinking she could bunk with Kyo... "

Kyo " HELL NO! That's not even funny to joke about!"

Tohru " Relax Kyo he's not serious... She can stay with me! I would love to have her around!"

"Things were pretty hectic around the house for the next few days, and I couldn't wait for Keishin to come and live with us. It was fun being with the guys, but sometimes I did get a little lonely. I was so excited for her to come, I just knew that we were going to get along great."

Shigure "Everybody downstairs now! Yuki please don't hit her with a bag of dictionaries, and Kyo... just... keep control of yourself."

"Shigure opened the door, and there stood a girl of about 15, almost as tall as Kyo and Yuki, maybe five foot four. She didn't look exactly as I had expected, but I also didn't know what I was expecting either. Her hair was a pale blond that hung just below her shoulders, and was actually more of a peach color. She had baggy black pants with lots of pockets, and a black belt with spikes. She had a light blue t-shirt, and she stood with a smile. Even though she looked happy, there was pain in her eyes."

Shigure "Keishin! I haven't seen you in so long! You're so tall!

Keishin " It's been a long time! I actually go by Kei now, it's easier. How have you been?"

Yuki " Whoa... I never noticed but... what's up with your eyes?"

"It was true, she did have unusual eyes. The one was blue with a tinted green, and the other was green with a tinted blue. Very unusual."

Kei " Hey are you lookin' for a fight? I see you haven't changed much."

Yuki "A fight huh? Well I'm always up for one..."

Kei " I'll kick your ass!"

Shigure "Whoa, whoa... let's calm down here guys... um let me introduce you to your roommate Kei... this is Tohru, she's our newest addition to the family and takes care of the house."

Tohru "It's nice to meet you! From what I hear from Shigure I think we'll get along pretty well!

Kei "Nice to meet you too. It's nice that these inexperienced men finally got a girl in the house. (laughs)

Shigure "And this is Kyo. Don't let his temper get to you, he has problems with control.

(Shigure looks around and finds that Kyo isn't standing there anymore. They walk into the kitchen and find him attacking a milk carton and sucking it dry.)

Kyo " Don't think I didn't hear that!"

Kei "He looks fine to me."

Kyo cocks eyebrows "Um, hi."

"I noticed that when Kei and Kyo said their very first words to each other, there was already a connection. I contained myself from laughing, for I noticed that Kyo was turning a bit red in the cheeks, and milk was running down his lip and on to his neck."

Tohru "I'll take you to your room and get you set up. Um, Kyo, are you going to drink that, or are you saving it for later?" (Points to face)

Kyo "Um, yea, I'm leaving now..."

"I got along great with Kei, and I was so happy she was here. Maybe we could get to be great friends, and soon we could tell each other everything. She seemed to have a wise way of thinking, and could see the beauty in nearly everything. She amazed me many times."

Kei "Hey Shigure? I'm going on a walk with Tohru, we'll probably be back later.

Shigure "OK, are you guys bringing your lunch with you?"

Kei " Yes we're going down by the river."

(Kyo appears around the corner)

Kei "Do you want to come Kyo?"

Kyo (looking rather surprised) Um no, I think I'd rather stay here. I have to um, clean the dirt out from under my toe nails..."

Tohru (smiles) " Well I guess that's what happens when you always go barefoot."

"We walked down to the river, and I found that Kei was not only very strong hearted, but she was very passionate and poetic. No wonder Shigure had liked her. We laughed and talked, and she told me of many things, I was impressed of her knowledge for she was even a year younger than most of us. I couldn't help the feeling though that someone was watching us."

(Tohru turns to look behind her, not noticing Kyo jumping from tree branches and following)

Kei "Ah I love the water. It's so unique, and it travels at it's own pace, yet stays consistent."

Tohru "I love peaches!" (taking bite of a peach, juice is splattering)

Kei "What does it taste like?"

Tohru "You don't know what a peach tastes like!"

Kei "Of course I do! I just don't know what a peach tastes like to you."

Tohru "Um.. well... it's very sweet. And juicy."

Kei stirring finger in the water "Tell me about Kyo, Tohru. I'm very curious of him."

Tohru "Well, I don't really know much of his past, but he's had a rough life. He was basically an outsider, shunned from everybody. He was taken in by a friend, and they were very close, almost father and son. But then Kyo finally went to school, and it did not go well. He disappeared for four months, and we found he was training up in the mountains. He was training to beat Yuki, even though he has loses every time they fight."

Kei "They remind me of the cat and the rat from the zodiac."

Tohru (sweat drops) "eh...heh... what makes you say that?"

Kei "The day I left with my mom, I hugged Shigure. I had my eyes closed, and when I opened them he was gone, but a black dog sat where he had been. I don't know where Shigure went, but I don't know how that dog got there either. Kyo reminds me so much of a cat."

Tohru "How?"

Kei "His attitude, his outlook, his constant fighting with Yuki, even his strength. But you know what I think about him?"

Tohru "What? Do you see him differently than the others? I know I do, but I can't figure him out."

Kei "He may have a bad temper, but I don't blame him for what he's been through. Pain and anger lies deep in his heart, and he can't fight it. That's why he can't beat Yuki, he's trying to beat him with the wrong mind. But if he could overcome that, I know he's the sweetest person, and that he would be someone where you could hand him your heart with trust, and he'd take care of it."

Kyo (Who's sitting up in the tree, nearly falls off his branch and is hanging by his arms so he doesn't hit the ground.)

Tohru "We should probably get home. Shigure will probably be looking for us soon."

(The girls leave and Kyo finally lets go and drops to the ground. He stands, staring after Kei with a weird look in his eyes.)

Kyo "She really sees me. She knows me better than anyone else, even though we've just met, and I've said no more than three words to her. Why does she care?"

"I was amazed by Kei, she knew the heart of everything, and was able to express herself well. Many times Shigure brought paper with him whenever they were around each other, so he could write down what she had to say. He was getting excited, and came home singing and humming, for she inspired him for many stories to write. (And yes, they were good stories, not things like "A New Naughty Love") I was excited to bring Kei to school so she could meet my friends."

Shigure "Are you guys going to be leaving soon? Where's Kei?"

Yuki "Yes, as I can get this blasted shoe on... we'll leave."

Tohru "I heard her leave earlier this morning, she whispered to me that she was going down by the river."

Shigure "Uggh! Doesn't that girl know how to tell time? You guys go ahead, Kyo will go look for her."

Kyo "What? Why do I have to go?"

Shigure "Because if you don't I'll make you kiss Tohru and Yuki good bye." (Yuki glares and Tohru stutters something unintelligible)

Kyo (flies out the door and is sprinting down the path.)

"I wasn't exactly sure what had happened that day, but it seemed from that time, Kyo and Kei grew very close. Kei filled me in more on what had happened later."

(Kei is by the stream, training for a fight. She's beating the crap out of a large tree.)

Kyo " Idiot you're supposed to be at school! Besides, you're never going to get that huge thing to fall over."

Kei (at that moment she kicks the tree, and it breaks and falls at her side. She turns to Kyo with a smirk on her face) "A doubtful mind is like a wave on the sea, being driven and carried by the wind."

Kyo "Yeah, yeah, whatever, It's time for school. Shigure sent me to come and get you."

Kei "Oh my! I lost track of time! It's been so long since I went to school."

(Kei and Kyo begin walking together down the path.)

Kyo "Look, I have a temper problem. I just get so mad that I lose control of everything, and many things I say, I don't mean. I'm really not that bad of a guy, I just... just..."

Kei "I know. Believe me I understand. When things just don't go for you, it's hard to keep control of yourself, because it seems as though it doesn't matter, you've already lost control of everything else in life."

Kyo (cocks head) -How does she...?-

Kei "So idiot... are you going to school too?"

Kyo "Well I guess but..."

Kei "You better. I want you to be there."

"My friends liked Kei, she fit in well with us. Her personality was no different than ours. Of course Yuki's fan club was all over her, knowing that she was an old friend and neighbor. Kei didn't pay attention to them, she merely cocked her head and threatened them that if they didn't leave she'd kick their ass, or sometimes she just told them to get away, even though her language was a little more colorful than that. I couldn't help but notice that she payed a lot of attention to Kyo. He didn't seem to mind either, which was very unusual. I couldn't understand, but I felt that they had a connection of understanding between them, one that I couldn't quite describe. Of course later in the day fireworks shot between Yuki and Kyo and caused another fight."

Kyo "What the hell is your problem? You rat! I hate you!"

Yuki "Kyo relax. All I said was that your belt was a little crooked."

Kyo "Do you always have to watch me? Make fun of everything I do? I'm not perfect like you Yuki! And I never want to be! You're always obsessed with your appearance!"

Yuki (Sighs) "Just stop Kyo, it's not worth you losing another fight." –or is it?-

Kyo "Bring it on pretty boy!"

" Of course the fight didn't last too long. We all stood gathered around them as the fought, and I knew they were holding back so someone didn't get hurt. (Well besides each other) I stood with wide eyes, and Kei just shook her head disapprovingly. Kyo actually didn't too bad for once, he at least left a few bruises on Yuki (more than what usually happens) but instantly Yuki's fist whipped across his face and he fell on the ground. Some of the girls screamed, and I heard a few comments such as 'anger management.' Kyo lifted his head, a stream of blood running down his chin. Kei walked over to him and held out her hand."

Kyo "Don't touch me!" (shoves fist in air)

Kei "Shut up and grab my hand! You're not making any things better."

Kyo (pulls hand back) "I hate you Yuki! You will pay!"

Kei (grabs Kyo's arm and drags him out of the room and down the hall)

(Next to the bathroom... Kei is handing Kyo a tissue to clean off his bloody stains)

Kei "That had to be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen."

Kyo "And you could have done better?"

Kei "Of course I can!" (scoffs) "Believe me, when we were little I used to beat him all the time. It made him so mad, getting beat by girl."

Kyo Perks up "H-how did you beat him?"

Kei "Easy. You just have to hit him where he's weak."

Kyo "But he isn't ever weak! He's even stronger when he sleeps! I think you're a little messed in the head!"

Kei "Ah but Kyo, I'm afraid that that is where you fail to understand. You have to look beyond his physical feature." (Eyes narrow and she scoots closer to him. Her face is only two inches from his)

Kyo (being paranoid, trys to scramble up the wall) "What the hell...?" (sighs) "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Kei "Oh you will. You will." (stands up and walks down the hall, leaving a stunned Kyo sitting on the floor)

Kyo (questioning look on face) "What the hell does she mean? And why did she get so close?" -Actually she smells pretty nice...- (coughs and looks around as if someone is reading his thoughts)

Lol Kyo's in denial! AHAHAHA! Well, hope u enjoyed that chapter, it's the first one and it does get A LOT more interesting (and sweet…) Well please REVIEW! Its not hard you just go to that box on the bottom left…that you're just dying to click…don't hide it, I can see your finger twitching!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the dreaded...(scary music plays in background)..chapter two. Yes! The second chapter is now finished and up and running! We're working on the third so soon it should be posted too. I forgot to say it in the first chapter, but flames are only used to fry fish for Kyo, who's locked in the basement. Kuri and I both don't own Fruits Basket but we do own Kei and the plot for this story! Well enjoy the chappy!

"I don't know what happened when Kei took Kyo away from the fight, but something obviously changed in him. Like the fact for instance that he sat in between her and Shigure at dinner. He usually tries to sit the furthest away from everyone."

Shigure "I heard about the fight between Yuki and Kyo today."

Yuki "Honestly... how do you find out about things like that so quickly?"

Shigure " (grinning) "Oh I have my ways! You guys have to stop this though... I mean, what if you accidentally fell and hugged someone watching?"

(Yuki raises eyebrows at Shigure and then glances towards Kei, who looks up with a strange look on her face.)

Shigure (scrambling for words) "I mean wouldn't that be awkward? But if you really got hurt, or hurt somebody else around you? It's not good to make a scene!"

Yuki "Well all I did was tell him his belt was crooked. It's his fault that he had to flip out."

Kyo (Jumps to his feet) " Don't you even…!"

Kei (casually grabs Kyo by the shirt and throws him back down)

Shigure " Ahem... anyway... I talked to Akito about this."

Yuki (narrows eyes) "I'm sorry... you did what?"

flashes back to early conversation with Akito-

(Sitting outside on the porch, Akito is feeding the canaries and other birds)

Akito "That cat has problems. He needs to find somewhere to put his anger."

Shigure "Well, he does seem to be taking a liking to Kei." (fighting off a small white bird that is trying to attack his feet)

Akito "Is this true? (looks thoughtful)

Shigure "Yes. And she's taken a liking to him too."

Akito "I remember Kei being a skilled fighter, she could always find the weak point in somebody, along with the beauty. I remember I was passing by one day, and she had Yuki pinned against a tree and he was screaming for mercy."

Shigure (makes an effort to laugh, but he is backed up against the side of the house with the little bird coming closer and closer to him)

Akito "Is she still skilled?"

Shigure "From what she has said -and my own opinion, which is important- she's even better."

Akito "I believe Kei shall train Kyo. It would be good for him, and he would learn how to control his temper. It would be best for all of us too."

resumes to dinner table-

Kei (looks up and sweat drops) "Um, did that bird like, actually get to you? Your feet and ankles are all scarred."

Shigure (sweat drops as well, laughing uncomfortably) " eh heh heh... well I guess you could say he got a little angry with me..."

Kyo "So wait, Akito wants Kei to train me?"

Shigure "Indeed."

Kyo "Oh lord... what is wrong with this family?"

Tohru "I think you guys will have fun! Kei seems like your type!"

Yuki "Yes... early morning walks... out in the middle of nowhere... and all alone..."

(everyone laughs except for Kyo, who stands up and takes a ball out of his pocket, and then throws it at Yuki)

Tohru " Where did you get the ball?"

Kyo "Oh I found it on the street today. It keeps my entertained, and I dream of throwing it at Yuki, and finding that it some how made a hole in his head, besides, it looks a lot like yarn!"

Kei (raises eyebrows, noticing that Shigure is also looking at the ball in a weird way)

Its like he wants to chase it...-

Yuki (throws ball down the hall way, and Kyo chases it)

Shigure (restraining himself) "Don't hit the door!"

"In the morning I heard Kei get up from her bed and head out. It must have only been five in the morning, if not earlier. Oh well, have fun I thought."

(Kei is standing in the middle of a clearing of trees, with Kyo grumbling at her side.)

Kyo "Why does it have to be this early?"

Kei "Why not? I have lots to teach you."

Kyo "Look, I don't need any training. Believe me, I've had plenty already!"

Kei "Right... this isn't going to be easy is it?"

Kyo (starts to flip out) "No! Of course it's not going to be easy! What are you crazy? I'm only doing this because Akito said so! I don't need training from a girl!"

Kei (sighs and rubs forehead) "One sec..."

(She leaves Kyo standing in the clearing, and then comes back with two wooden katanas. (Japanese swords) She throws one at Kyo.)

Kei "Here, destroy something with this."

Kyo (twitching, takes the sword and begins beating it around, slamming it into the tree.)

(Kei stands watching, and then begins to look around at the sky. Kyo finishes, and comes back to her)

Kei " Better?"

Kyo (Shrugs) "I guess so."

Kei "So how about that comment? You don't think I can teach you anything because I'm a girl?"

Kyo "Yes. I mean, what the hell is a girl like you going to do to a guy like me?"

Kei "Do you want to fight me?" (Eyes flare with anger)

(Kyo takes a playful swing at her with his fist, and she blasts her fist into his stomach, knocking him over backwards)

Kyo (coughing and clutching his stomach) " W-w-what the hell was that for?"

Kei (bends down) "I'm not going to fight you, you've already been beaten too many times." (helps him up) "But let this be a lesson, never judge a book by its cover."

Kyo (brushes off shirt and glances at Kei in that weird way)

Kei "Now the first thing... you must learn to control yourself. And to do that, you need to get out of your world. Sit down and close your eyes."

Kyo "What are you...?"

Kei "SIT!"

(Kyo mutters and sits down, then she sits next to him)

Kei "Now close your eyes, and concentrate on nothing. Block out all the sounds, thoughts, anything that comes to mind. Block it out until it seems as though you're swept into another world, free from all your pain, anger, and temptations."

(Kyo begins trembling... and suddenly can't breathe. Kei hits him the back)

Kei "Too far! Too far! Ok come back to me now!"

(Kyo's eyes fly open)

Kyo "Its hard! I keep thinking of Yuki and how badly I want to beat him!"

Kei "That's your problem. The reason you can't beat Yuki, is because your hatred of him is so great, it's the only thing that drives you. You have to have no mind, and no thoughts when you fight. This is your first step, you have to let that anger go! Now try again."

(Kyo closes his eyes, and Kei looks at him)

Kei - wow... he looks peaceful here. I love the way his hair falls on to his face... it just makes me want to brush it out of his way and look into his eyes... Oh my god what am I thinking! Ok, let's come to it now, that was obviously someone else speaking...-

Kyo (eyes open) "I did it! I feel...I feel... happy!"

Kei "Yay! That means we're getting somewhere! Now keep that state of mind, because we're going to fight." (stands) "Ok, imagine me as Yuki."

Kyo "I can't do that."

Kei "Why not? Just imagine I'm Yuki!"

Kyo "I can't! Because I hate Yuki! And you... well..."

Kei (cocks eyebrows)

Kyo (looks flustered) "Let's just say I don't hate you ok?"

Kei (nods slowly) "Ok fine, then imagine me as me, but I just insulted you, and now you're mad."

(The two started to fight, and Kei instructed Kyo on how to keep his mind calm, for she kept beating him and throwing him down. For a first time learner, he did quite well, and didn't totally freak out. Things were going well when suddenly, Kei tripped on a root that was coming up from the ground, and fell into Kyo's open arms)

Kyo "Dammit!" (turns into a cat)

(Kei feels squirming Kyo underneath her, and she sits up and spins around)

Kei "Oh my god you're a cat!"

Kyo (shifts uncomfortably)

Kei suddenly remembers her incident with Shigure when she was little, and the dog suddenly appearing-

Kei "It's true! You are a cat! And Shigure is a dog!"

Kyo " Yea, um, that's kind of why when you referred to me as a Cat and Yuki as a rat, that's because that's true. We're the animals of the zodiac, and whenever we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex, we change into them."

Kei "So that's why you guys hate being hugged! That's why you love string! And that's why you and Yuki hate each other! And that's why you have a grudge, 'cuz he tricked you!"

Kyo (nods) "Yea well... I guess you kind of know the story."

Kei "Oh but Kyo... this helps me so much because now I know why you're always so mad! This has been such a break through!"

(Kyo flicks his tail and looks around)

Kyo "You know, that is the first time that I've ever fought someone, and been able to control myself."

Kei (nods) "You're next step is just to control and your actions."

(Suddenly Kyo changes back into human form and Kei screams, seeing that he is naked, and turns the other way)

Kyo (very uncomfortable at the moment) "Ahem, that's the only thing, when we come back from our form, we're naked.

Kei (Blushing) "I see that... Oh look the sun is about to come up! Let's go watch it! Err.. do you have your clothes back on?"

Kyo "Yea you can look now."

(Kei grabs Kyo's hand and leads him out of the clearing, on to a hill that over looks an open valley, with a perfect sunrise shining across the sky. They sit down and stare at it)

Kei "Tell me what you see."

Kyo "Wouldn't I see what you see?"

Kei "Maybe, but how would you know? You don't know what it's like to look through my eyes."

Kyo "... ok... um… I see a very large sun, surrounded by a colorful sky."

Kei (sighs) "I see a large golden ball, surrounded by a colorful mess of gold and pink, as if it were thrown in to a water color painting, over looking a deep and beautiful valley, warming it with its rays."

Kyo "..."

Kei "You see Kyo? That's your problem! You've let your past over come you, and you're so caught up in anger and wanting revenge, that you have forgotten to see the beauty of everything!"

Kyo " Well... not everything. I mean I see it in you..."

Kei (looks flustered)

Kyo -oh crap what the hell did I just say! Oh my god you idiot!- " I mean, you understand me so well, and I've never even met you before. It's like all you had to do was see me, and you already knew everything. You didn't look at me like everybody else did."

Kei (Cocks eyebrows) - this is a side of him I haven't seen before...-

Kyo "And well... Y-you're, really pretty too." (He immediately looks down so his hair covers his eyes.)

Kei (trying to keep from passing out) "Thank you."

Kyo "How do you know so much?"

Kei "Well... I guess you could say I have similar experiences. Shigure told you my mom was pretty mean right? Well she's not just mean... she's crazy. Ever since my dad left us we've had problems. She's been on her own, and she used to beat me. Still does if she's angry enough... I've watched her cry herself to sleep at night, and she never stops yelling. When we moved away from Shigure, I thought it was going to be more than I could take. At school, things didn't go well. I was a lot like you, angry over everything, for a long time. I quit school, and I trained. I learned to put it away, and became poetic in the process. When I met you, I saw a reflection of myself."

Kyo "Wow. I never knew."

Kei "We should get home. School will be starting soon."

(As they are walking down the path home...)

Kyo "I have a question. That one day, you and Tohru went to the river, and I followed. I was in the tree, listening. You said I was a person that could take someone's heart, and never hurt it. I was trustworthy, what do you mean?"

Kei (Surprised) –he eavesdropped, why?- "Exactly as it sounds. Plus, I also thought, that if I gave you my heart, I'd know you'd never break it."

Hope U liked it! And if you didn't…as Kyo would say…Dammit I don't care! Yea but we don't talk that way here so instead, "You have your own opinion and I won't let it bother me" (smiles sweetly) Lol well please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with my actual life…(coughs) So anyways, Kuri and I still don't own Fruba (yet) but we do own Kei and the plot for this story!

"I remember that morning well. It was very unusual. Kyo was happy for once, and when he came in the door, he swung it open wide and danced into the room, grabbed Shigure (who was sitting nearby) and started dancing with him. He was a little more friendly towards Yuki, and almost hugged me, but realized not too. Kei stood in the door and laughed."

Shigure "Who are you and what have you done with Kyo?"

Kei "He's feeling good right now. Our training session went well."

Shigure "So I see! Well you guys had better be off or you'll be late!"

Kyo "Let's all walk together!"

Shigure, Yuki, Tohru "...?"

"Kyo was happy all morning, we thought he'd died and then come back in the same form, but a different spirit."

Yuki (whispering) "Maybe Kei killed him, and this is really his ghost..."

"He wasn't too bad when we met up with Kagura even! Before I continue the story... I must tell you about Kagura. Her zodiac symbol is a boar, and she is very stubborn. She's madly in love with Kyo, even though she's very violent about it. She threatened him that he had to marry her, and if he didn't the punishment was death…I think. I was so caught up in Kyo and Kei that I forgot about her. I wondered what her reaction would be when she met Kei, especially when Kyo had grown close with her. Suddenly she came running up the street. Kyo was walking ahead, chatting and laughing with Kei, and Kagura ran up behind him and jumped on his back (as she usually did)

Kagura OOOH MY KYO! I have missed you sooooo much! Where have you been?

Kyo "Lost in the woods... in the best place I have ever been in my life!"

(Kei drops back to Tohru and Yuki)

Kei "Is this his girlfriend?" (looks unsure)

Yuki (cracks up)

Tohru "Oh no! This is Kagura, you can say she's madly in love with him, but not girlfriend."

(Kyo yelps, for Kagura hits him on the shoulder (as usual)

Kagura "You left again and didn't say a thing! How could you be so cold!" (Starts wacking Kyo on head)

Kei "Is he interested in her?"

Yuki (laughing) "not at all... why do you ask?"

Kei (coughs loudly) "Ahem no reason! Just wanted to know who she was that's all!"

Kagura (looks at Kei) "And who is this?"

(Tohru introduces them, and Kagura glares at both of the girls)

"I must tell you also that she thinks I'm her rival with Kyo, she thinks they're engaged because when they were young, she threatened him with a knife so he would marry her. Anyway..."

Kyo "Yup she's training me!" -He's still hyper...-

Kagura (a little surprised) "You mean, you've been spending time ALONE with this girl?"

Kyo (walking backwards and nodding slowly, suddenly runs into a trash can and falls over)

Kei (laughing, grabs his hand and pulls him up) "Try looking where you are going!

(Kagura looks upset and is shocked)

"Yes after then, Kagura and Kei did not get along very well. Kagura was extremely jealous of Kei, spending so much time with her "fiance." Kei thought Kagura was annoying, obnoxious, and possessive, and I think that she was a little jealous of her hanging around too...Kagura consistently asked about the training sessions Kyo had. Kyo's attitude changed incredibly, of course he was still sarcastic and kind of mean, but that was just him. He started helping around the house, and was even pleasant to be around. He and Yuki didn't fight quite as often."

"One Saturday, we all decided to get together and go to the mall. We'd stop and eat lunch, and shop all day. We invited Kagura so she didn't feel left out, and asked Shigure to come along too. That morning we had just finished eating breakfast, and Kagura showed up at the door."

Kagura "Where's Kyo!"

Shigure "Um, actually I think he and Kei are still out training."

Kagura "Oh." (fire burns in eyes)

Tohru "Why don't we just walk up there and go get them? It's about time to leave anyway."

Kagura "Yes! Let's go! I want to watch my love fight anyway!"

(Up on the hill)

Kei "Ok Kyo... let's do this again. You have the power to stop your hand before it hits the tree. You can do it!"

Kyo (with a red swollen hand) "What's the point of this?"

Kei "Self control!"

Kyo "Right..." (swings hand up to the tree, tries with all his might to not hit it, then closes his eyes, and his hand stops right above it) " I did it!"

As Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura come walking by

Kagura "Kyo! There you are!" (Runs up and hugs him)

Kyo "Uggh would you get the hell off!"

"Kagura was a mess the whole day, and I really started to wonder if we should have brought her along. At lunch she kept sliding in to Kyo (which he was annoyed easily) and Kei and Kyo walked and talked together most of the way. She ran in between them, pushed Kei out of the way, and even tried to push her into the path of someone on their bicycle.(which nearly killed her...) anyway I saw a dress shop and wanted to stop in."

Tohru "Oh oh let's go in there!"

Shigure "Ok, we'll sit and let you girls model for us!"

Yuki "Do we have to?"

"Yuki's older brother is Ayame, and he works at the dress shop that I love to go to. His funny little assistant is Mine, who is always energetic and likes to dress you up in interesting things."

Shigure "Yes Yuki. It's good to see your brother sometimes, even though he's.. well..."

"Once we were inside, the guys all pulled up a chair near the dressing room, and sat to talk. Mine took me, Kagura, and Kei, inside to find us a dress. Ayame put down a rug as a run way for us to walk out on."

Yuki This should be interesting.

Shigure "I think it will be fun!"

"Mine dressed us up in numerous outfits, my dress was a red poofy dress that came down to the knees, and a bow tied at the back. It's sleeves were a little big, but over all it was nice."

Shigure "Wow a Tohru! That looks great!"

Yuki "Very nice, you look really pretty."

Kyo "Yea um, it looks good."

Shigure "You know Kyo, it might help to look at her before you say anything about it."

(Kagura comes running out and accidently runs into Tohru. She's wearing a short, pink, and very poofy dress.)

Kagura "oops! I'm sorry Tohru! I was just so excited to show Kyo the dress!" (Begins posing)

"Doesn't it look good? I think I'm going to have something like this on our wedding day!"

Kyo "What wedding are you talking about! We're not engaged!"

Ayame "Now Kyo hold your tongue. That's no way to talk to your fiance!

Kyo "Dammit she's not my fiance!"

Yuki "Hey where's Kei?"

Tohru "Come on Kei! Come out and show them your dress!"

Kei (voice is faint) "Um I'd rather not..."

Tohru "Come on!"

Kei comes walking out with her head hanging, and arms behind her back. She raises her head looking slightly ashamed. (she's practically never worn a dress)

Kei "Well? How does it look?"

(It is a short black and white maid's dress, very short, the exact same as Mine's.)

Shigure "It looks great!"

(Everyone agrees)

(Kyo is sitting looking stunned, with his mouth open.)

Kyo - Oh my god! Is this real? Look at those legs! Look at that body! Look at how her face and hair go perfectly with it! I've never seen anything more beautiful!

Yuki "Um Kyo? You're not drooling are you?" (winks)

Kyo "Um... Uh... Er..."

Shigure "Trouble finding words there huh Kyo?"

(Kei blushes, along with Kyo who puts his head down)

(Kagura looks as if she's ready to scream, and storms off to the dressing room)

(A little later…)

Kyo "Yuki?"

Yuki "What?"

Kyo "I've been thinking. And I don't like you, don't get me wrong, you still tricked me. But, I don't want to fight you anymore. Not really. Revenge is lost.

Yuki (stunned) - What has that girl done to him?

And there's the third chappy! Ends interestingly doesn't it? Well review plz! And yusukesgirl, thanx for being the first person to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! We've pretty much written the whole story, but it all needs ta be revised (blah) So you can expect more chappies up soon! Enjoy! And no neither Kuri or I own Fruba, though we own Kei, this plot, and an old sock.

(At the house, Kagura is sitting in Tohru's room, while Kei is downstairs helping Shigure cook.)

Kagura "Oh Tohru I don't know what to do! Kyo really likes Kei, I can tell! And he doesn't want me! I don't know what to do!"

Tohru (a little surprised by the bawling Kagura) "Well Kagura let's look beyond the problem, as Kei would say..."

(Kagura screams and rams her fist down through the floor)

(Shigure and Kei look up towards the ceiling, at the newly found hole)

Tohru (gasps quietly) -oops, maybe I shouldn't have used Kei in that sentence.-

Shigure "What did you do now! You're going to pay for that you know!"

Kagura (crying in the corner of the room)

Tohru "Oh Kagura! Don't cry! Think about Kyo, and what he needs."

Kagura (silent) - That's the first time I've really seen him happy… when he's with her.-

(flashes back to the day before, Kei and Kyo are ahead a laughing)

Kagura (sigh) "He wants Kei. Not me. I should let him go. He needs her right now."

Tohru (nods) "Yes Kagura, I think that would be best. Besides you can always stay friends with him, and maybe even be friends with Kei. She is really cool" -when she's not beating the crap out of someone...- (sweat drops)

(Later, at breakfast)

Kyo (twitches, looking at Kagura sitting at the table) "Why are you still here?"

Kagura "I was talking with Tohru." (She's trying to look happy)

Kei "Here, help yourself." (Passes food over to her)

Kyo "So are we training today Kei?"

Kei "I have some stuff to do first, but I was thinking we can this evening."

Shigure "Oooohh I see! You two all alone in the forest, watching the sun set... Kyo's hand traveling down her back to her..."

Yuki "Shigure! Stop! That's revolting!"

Shigure "Hm?"

(Tohru looks at Kagura, who is trying to keep control of herself)

(Later that day, Kei is sitting by the river and throwing stones, for Kyo went out to get groceries with Yuki and Shigure. Tohru is home working on homework.)

Kagura (approaches Kei) "I need to talk to you."

Kei (A little unsure about sitting or just talking with Kagura…which makes sense) "Ok."

Kagura (sits down and throws a rock into the water) "I'm really not a bad person. I can be nice, and I can usually get along with people. It's just that... with you...I don't know. I love Kyo, and he doesn't want any part of it. But he wants you. And I was just so jealous of it that... that..."

Kei "I understand." -Kyo wanting me? Um... I think she's a little lost...-

Kagura "Anyway I've decided to what's best for Kyo. He needs you. And me, well, I threatened him with death if he didn't marry me, and that was when we were only four years old anyway. So I'm going to back off, and I want to try and get to know you more."

Kei "I think that's the right decision. I understand how hard it is though, but it's not like you're going to lose Kyo. Besides, you might also gain a friend." (Smiles)

Kagura (smiles too) "Could you go one thing for me though?"

Kei "Of course."

Kagura "Take care of Kyo for me."

Kei "I wouldn't think of not doing it. Don't worry Kagura, your fiancé is safe in my hands."

"I felt bad for Kagura, knowing that she had really given up something big. But yet I knew she had done the right thing. When Kyo looked at Kei, there was love in his eyes (even though he would never admit it) But I didn't have much time to think about them that day, for my own problem developed at school. It was just after lunch, and I was nearly attacked by Yuki's "fan club." Unfortunately, Uotani was over somewhere getting in an argument with Kyo, and Hana, well who knows?"

(Flashes over to Uo and Kyo)

Kyo "Bitch!"

Uo "Hey it was already mine!"

Kyo "No it wasn't! You stole it!"

Uo "Did not!"

(shows Uo carrying a plate with a small chocolate brownie on it)

Kyo "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Kei (suddenly appears) "Kyo, remember your training."

Kyo "It's my brownie!"

Kei (sweat drops) "Eh… what the hell. Go for it."

Uo "You looking for a fight Kyo?"

Kyo "I'll fight you anytime! Give me the damn brownie!"

Uo "No!"

Kyo "GIVE IT!"

" They fight about some interesting things... but it sounded like they were really into it. In the mean time the girls had me pinned against the wall, and since that they had wormed it out of someone I lived with "Prince Yuki" they wanted to know everything, and even threatened me a little. By the time I thought that they were going to knock me out with a shoe, a voice sounded from behind them, it was Yuki himself."

Yuki "What's going on? What are you girls doing?"

Fan club girls scream "YUKI!"

Yuki "Eeep! Stay away!"

"I grabbed Yuki by the wrist and we took off running down the hall. The girls followed close behind, so when we came to the nearest door (The girl's locker room) I shoved him in there and slammed the door behind us, holding it closed."

Yuki "Aack! I don't want to be in here!"

Tohru "Don't worry, nobody's here! Besides, would you rather one of them fell and hugged you?"

(There are loud beatings on the door)

Fan club "Let us in! We love you Prince Yuki!"

(Tohru latches the door shut, but as she backs up she accidently trips and falls into Yuki, he catches her)

Yuki "Tohru!"

(changes into a rat)

Tohru "Oh no I'm so sorry! Honestly I didn't mean to!"

Yuki (sighs) "It's ok. At least we're in here."

Tohru "But what are we going to do? I can't let you transform again, we'll never get out! And they'll grab you so they will see! But I can't just walk out holding a rat in my hand!"

Yuki (nods) "We need to get home. That will help us out a lot."

Tohru "But how?"

Yuki (taps chin) "Hmm..."

Tohru "Aww you're so cute!"

Yuki (cocks head and flushes) "Um...Oh I know what to do! Wrap me up in my clothes so they won't see me!"

Tohru "But how will I explain the fact that I'm carrying your clothes?"

Yuki "You'll think of something! We have to hurry, otherwise I won't stay like this, and I'll turn back as we're on our way home!"

(Tohru throws Yuki's shirt over his head, and then wraps him up inside of all the clothes. She opens the door to see the group of girls staring at her, and Hana and Uo are in the back.)

Prince Yuki Fan Club girls "Where's Yuki!"

Hana "Um, Tohru, why are you holding his clothes?"

Uotani "Tohru... What the hell were you doing in there?"

Tohru (Blushes) "No no! It wasn't anything like that! I just turned around and saw his clothes laying on the floor, and I heard the back door of the locker room slam!"

(Prince Yuki's Fan Club gasps)

Prince Yuki Fan Club "You mean Prince Yuki is running around the school with out his clothes! Oh my gosh we have to find him!"

(The club takes off, and Tohru quickly runs out the door, waving to her friends)

(Half way down the street...)

Yuki "Wait Tohru! You're squeezing me too tight! I can't breathe! (gasps for air)

Tohru "I'm sorry!" (tries to free him from the clothes) "Just please don't change back until I reach the house!"

Yuki "Just keep running!"

(Tohru finally reaches the house, and throws open the door, huffing breaths. Shigure is sitting on the floor ordering…something and looks up surprised)

Shigure "Tohru? What's going on?"

Tohru (out of breath) "Sorry can't talk!"

(As she's gasping for breath, Yuki changes back. Tohru screams, and runs to Shigure)

Yuki (twisted up inside his clothes) "Thanks, you just dropped me!"

Nice end isn't it (laughs evilly) Thanx for the reviews bluesilver-soul! And everyone else plz review! I can see your finger twitching! You're moving towards that little button! You're… (suddenly has rotten..pears? thrown at her)


End file.
